


Baby chicks (and post war dreams)

by Lysel



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Chibi, Chickens, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysel/pseuds/Lysel
Summary: My first Winnix fanart, inspired by all the feels the   fic serie gave me.Inspiration link to part.2 so it's less of a spoiler.





	Baby chicks (and post war dreams)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muccamukk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Under Stars Chilled by the Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505614) by [Muccamukk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/pseuds/Muccamukk). 



 

My first Winnix fanart, inspired by all the feels the fic serie gave me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ^___^
> 
> I've decided to post some of my artworks here, at least the ones inspired by some of the wonderful writers on AO3.
> 
> I am more active on tumblr, if you wish to follow my works : http://lyselkatz.tumblr.com


End file.
